


You're My Kryptonite

by fallintotheskyyy



Series: Queen Works [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Crash Series (Nicole Williams), Freddie Mercury - Fandom, John Deacon - Fandom, Queen (Band), Roger Meddows Taylor - Fandom, brian may - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, Lust, Originally Posted On Wattpad by me, The title is from a 1D song, This is sort of based on Crash by Nicole Williams, What Was I Thinking?, possible smut later on..., yeah........
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallintotheskyyy/pseuds/fallintotheskyyy
Summary: The characters are named after Queen members. So yeah...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BTW I wrote this at 2 in the morning a few months ago. I know it's bad.

I've always loved music. From the day I was born, music has been a significant part of my life. My mom loves Rock and Queen more than anything else. That's why she named me and my sisters after Queen members. Being her oldest, she thought I should be named after her favorite. So my name is Mercury. My sisters are Taylor and May. I also love Queen. It kind of comes with my name. My dad hates Queen though and is not thrilled that all of his children are named after bandmates. He used to fight with my mom all the time about everything. I remember hearing them argue for hours, always ending in them swearing at each other in French. It kind of makes sense why my mom divorced him. None of us like him, so we only visit when it's mandatory.

Today is the perfect day for a run. The temperature is comfortable, the sun is out, and it's not humid. I change into my running clothes. Just a simple athletic crop top and black leggings. I tie up my hair gracefully and tie my shoes. My dog, Sadie, is waiting for me downstairs. I put her on the leash and grab my phone and earbuds. I put on my Queen playlist and start my run. I live across the street from the park, so I almost always run there. Just as I finish mile 1 out of 5, "I Want To Break Free" comes on. I love that song. I stop to just listen for a moment when a super hot guy accidentally knocks me over. 

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" He asks.

"I'm not sure," I say.

"Can you walk over to that bench, or do you need me to carry you?" 

"I can try to walk."  
I push myself up off the ground with my arms, but my leg collapses under me.  
He immediately scoops me up and gently places me on the bench.

"I will try to be serious right now, but I have a serious crush on you, girl," He says.

"Okay..." I say.  
He then pulls a first-aid kit out of his backpack and wraps up my ankle and puts an instant ice pack on it, then sits down next to me.

"What's your name?" He asks me.

"Mercury, what's yours?" I ask.

"Freddie, after my grandfather."

"You've gotta be kidding me."

"What?"

"Have you ever heard of Queen?" I judgingly ask.

"Don't they sing We Will Rock You or something?"

"My mom is obsessed with them. I was named after their frontman, whose name was Freddie Mercury." I reply.

"Wow. So together we make a famous rock singer." He says smiling.

"I guess,"

"So, Mercury, I guess it's fate. Wanna go out with me?" He asks.

"If you sit here and tell me more about yourself, then yes. I would love to."

"What do you wanna know?"

"Age."

"17. You?"

"17. Musical Genre?"

"Well, I guess Rock. My mom loves it so much she named my sister Ann, so her name would be Ann Wilson. I guess she also named me after a Rock artist too then."  
"Is she from here?" I ask.

 

"Yes." He replies.

"What High School did she go to?" I ask.

"Lincoln. "

"Was she ever in a Rock Music Club?"

"Yeah." He replies.

"My mom was co-president in 1993," I tell him.

"No way."

"Yeah."

"So was mine, ask her if she knows a Rochelle."

"Ok. When and where will we go on that date?"

"When that heals, we will go wherever you want." He says pointing at my ankle.

"I don't have your number," I say.

"Then let me put it in your phone." 

He puts it in my phone and then picks me up.

"Where do you live?" He asks.

"In that white house across the street," I say.

He carries me home and I think about him for the longest time.  
……………………………………………


	2. Chapter 2

"This should be better in the morning," my mom says after checking out my ankle.

"Thank goodness!" I say with relief.

"How did you get home, though?"

"Freddie carried me," I say.

"Who?"

"Freddie. He accidentally knocked me over but carried me over to the bench and wrapped it up and gave me ice. He also asked me out and we had a conversation about rock."

"Your boyfriend's name is Freddie!"

"We haven't even gone out yet. Also, did you know a Rochelle in High School?" I ask.

"Yes, she was my best friend. We were co-presidents of Rock Club but sadly didn't stay in touch. Why?"

"Well, somehow we got to a point in our conversation where we were discussing how much our mothers loved Rock, and I asked what High School his mother went to. He replied with Lincoln, so I asked if she was in Rock Club..."

"Are you telling me you're dating Rochelle Johanssen's son?!?!?!"

"Wilson. Rochelle Wilson. She named her daughter Ann Wilson and her son Freddie Wilson."

"She did love Ann..."

"So are you confirming that you were best friends with the mom of the dude i'm dating?"

"Yes."

"Can I invite them over?"

"Definitely."

"Thanks!"

I run up to my room to text Freddie.

"You and your family are invited to dinner tonight."

"Wow. Your mom must be pretty cool."

"She just wants to see her best friend again."

"So they do know each other."

"Yup. Don't tell her who my mom is though. She wants it to be a surprise."

"Okay. I am I allowed to kiss you?"

"Of course."

"Good. "

"See you at 6."

"You too. Bye."

"Bye."  
I look at the clock. It's already 3 pm. I have 3 hours. I pick out a short skirt and white shirt with black knee socks to wear. Then I take a quick shower and put my long brown hair into boxer braids. I throw on my clothes and start my makeup. By the time I finish, it's 5:30. I hurry downstairs and help my mom finish dinner, then I hurry upstairs to help Taylor and May with their hair.

Just as I finish Taylor's hair, mom calls me downstairs.  
I open the door to a smiling Freddie who hugs me and gives me a kiss.

"You look amazing," he says.

"So do you," I reply.

He comes inside and his mother is behind him.  
"Mercury. What a beautiful name. Your mother must have amazing musical taste."

"I think you've known that for many years, Rochelle." My mom says from the kitchen.

"Who is that?" Rochelle says

"My mother," I reply.

"How does she know who I am???"

"You knew each other a long time ago," I say.

"Who is she?"

"Christelle Evans..." I reply.

"My son is dating Christelle Evans's daughter!"

"Yes," My mother says coming out of the kitchen.  
They hug for like, 5 minutes, then Rochelle asks the names of my sisters.

"Taylor and May, After Roger Taylor and Brian May." My mother says.

"Amazing. Meet Ann Wilson." Rochelle says.

"She's pretty, just like her mama." My mother says.  
While they catch up, I go upstairs with Freddie.

"You're even hotter than I remember," he tells me.

"Thanks. I am doing everything I can to stop myself from full-on making out with you right now." I say.

He pulls me closer to him and says, "Let's “full-on” make out then."   
At first, it's just open-mouthed. Then we add tongue. Then he starts kissing my neck. I know I'll have a hickey tomorrow. Then I pull off his shirt. GOD is he ripped. We kiss like that for a while, then my shirt comes off. His eyes go right to my size 38 C breasts.

"Wow." He says with a smile.

"It's all real," I say.

We make out the rest of the time like this. Some people may say that it is too early for this, but it feels like we've known each other forever, and I can see my entire future with this man. After all, we are Freddie and Mercury. Together we make a famous rock star. (We don't actually know that yet, but we really think that we will.) Love or lust or whatever this is is amazing.


End file.
